The Maze of Mystery
by JollyRosieMe
Summary: During one of the special reunions in grace's house, everyone in the house got kidnapped. Where: they don't know. But one thing is understood they can't leave without compromise. But this is cahills we're talking about. And they don't give up easily. Or do they?
1. The Sudden Reunion

**Hey guys!**

 **This is my first story. There might be few mistakes so comment them I will correct them as soon as I can. Also please support me through the story.**

\--

A year before Grace's death.

Amy didn't know why Grace was doing this. The whole reunion thing, especially during one of their weekends , even when Grace is sick. She doesn't like crowds, they make her nervous and Grace knows this as well. Yet here they are - she and Dan (her annoying brother) at her grandmother's house.

Well at least she will be in the library.

\--

Dan loves Grace. If anything she is the coolest grandmother ever. Their weekends are something he could never wait for since she would tell him all sorts of cool stuff she has done. Still Grace kept one of her reunions now, also she's sick. Its not that he hates his relatives - actually he does and they do too. Which is why this is going to end badly.

\--

Grace knows that this is the worst time to call for a reunion - with her cancer and the group of people she had called.

The Russian spy Irina Spasky standing around a corner wearing a calm mask while spying on others, Alister Oh studying the surroundings, the whole Kabra family most likely planning something, the young Holts wrestling each other while Mary-Todd (their mother) tries to separate them, the pop-star celebrity Jonah Wizard and his parents talking about talents and billboard charts.

And of course her grandchildren Amy and Dan in which one would most likely be in library and the other maybe looking through her sword collection.

She was about to go to Alister and talk about how he is doing but no sooner had she thought that a puff of grey smoke covered her. And with the last thought on how her grandchildren are, she closed her eyes.


	2. Stuck In A House

A group of people laid were laid on couches, unconscious. Which was really hillarious seeing that some of them were the tricky Lucians, smart Ekaterians, strong Thomas, artsy Janus and of course Grace and her grandchildren.

As nice as it os to see that, it is very important to wake them and so a very loud bell rang throughout the room scaring everyone to wake.

And thus the fight started by the Eisenhower holt blaming it on the Ekats, but it all stopped when

"Do you anything about this Grace?" asked Vikram Kabra loud enough for everyone to hear and still menacingly.

"Why do think so Vikram?" asked Grace.

"Well it was your reunion." pointed out Madison Holt.

It was at that time that the bell rang again showing everyone the presence of a speaker in the room.

"Hi everyone. I was the one to kidnapp all of you here _( the silent Jonah showed his presence by saying "yo man you can't just take me dude I'm a big man bro.)_ to show you what exactly will happen one year from now. I can't allow anyone to go _( to which the younger Holts smieked at each other while their dad pounded his fists)_ untill you have seen everything.

Also no one can break the walls since they are made from some of the hardest substance around the world. _( " Could you tell us your name maybe?" asked Isabel sweetly enough to send shivers down the others back)_ No I can't but all you need to know is that no one in any of your branches or industries would know that I have brought you here.

 _("you mean you have spies in our branches!" exclaimed Cara Wizard)_

There are four rooms for adults on the left corridor. The list on who will get which room will be on the table next to the corridor.

 _(Alister went and took the list reading it silently until Eisenhower yelled at him to read aloud._

 _Room 1 - Grace Cahills, Cara and Broderick Wizard_

 _Room 2 - Isabel and Vikram Kobra_

 _Room 3 - Eisenhower Holt and Mary-Todd_

 _Room 4 - Irina Spasky and Alister Oh._

 _All but Irina and Alister were happy with the arragements.)_

The siblings will get a room together in the right corridor with the style they want. And Jonah has to decide with whom he can stay, and the rest will be arranged.

 _(Jonah paled thinking about each one of them.)_

And the children can go and check while the adults can check theirs.


	3. Siblings Love

As soon as the voice stopped the whole room gone dead silent.

1

2

3

4

Dan couldn't take the silence anymore and so he decided to annoy Amy and the first step to it is...

"OW" shrieked Amy.

Everyone turned to look at her but she didn't notice them through her fury. She turned to Dan, he thought _Oh Oh_ before running through their corridor with Amy hot on her heels.

Soon one by one all of them followed Amy and Dan both of whom stood right in front of the first room with Holts written on them.

As everyone came, Madison pushed Hamilton forward to open the door. With a glare at her, he obeyed.

 _( Inside their room was filled with all sorts of weights and gym equipments in one end of the room with computers on the right and bunks on the left.)_

Natalie scrunched up her nose at the room and went up to open her and Ian's room.

 _(The room was filled with expensive furniture and two king sized beds with silk bed sheet.)_

The room was way too expensive fpr others but perfect for the Kabra siblings.

And the last one in the further end was for Amy and Dan.

 _(There where two complete opposite sides. On the right there were shelves filled with books and a single bed._ _On the left there were stacks of video games and his collection along with a single bed.)_

Both of them were happy with their sides but unhappy when they noticed each others.

"Oh god! I have to stay with the night owl" groaned Dan for which Amy stamped his feet, hard.

For Jonah, seeing all of this makes him wish for a sibling. And it was the fight between Amy and Dan that made him decide with whom he will share a room.

When everyone leaves Jonah was one step behind everybody, slowly whispering his decision and hoping whoever the voice was would hear him.

\--

@39CluesFan-Star - Thanks for the review. I've tried to correct them but I'm not sure about how correct they are. If the mistake still exist please try and point it out.


End file.
